grifwaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Locations
Grifwald consists of a number of Key Locations, with many smaller locations scattered around the world as well. Some are more important than others, some used to be important and no longer are, and others will become more important in the future as the story progresses. HOME POOL Home Pool is the very first location that was produced in Grifwald. Here the main character built his first night's shelter, and continued to build on this shelter until finally it reach the elaborate tower and transit hub that it is today. Home Pool remains the core of the Grifwald Empire, and most resource collection and manufacturing is centred there. The Plantation Immediately north east of Home Pool the main character has built a plantation for farming wood, apples, saplings and other tree-related resources. This plantation was built in game year 70, with the western-most row of oak and jungle-wood. This was added to in game-year 71 with some spruce wood to the east, and again in game year 73 with some birch-wood and a few tidy-ups. The Plantation Cottage was built in game year 71 to provide the main character both with somewhere to sleep at night as well as a quick access to a crafting table and chest for storage. Deep Mine A man-made mining network deep below the surface between Home Pool and Beach Cave, Deep Mine is the main character's first experiment with efficient mining... when the minimum tools were expended to locate all resources in an area. This technique still needs work, and is being discovered without any external research... it is based entirely on first-hand learnt in-game experience. SOUTH ARM The overall area around a day's hike south of Home Pool, South Arm encompasses Krafne Village, South Arm Night Retreat, the cattle pen and sheep pens near South Arm Night Retreat, and the wilds immediately south of them. South Arm Night Retreat The second location established by the journal's main character, South Arm Night Retreat is half a day's hike south of Home Pool, and is built around a tiny naturally-occurring cavern. It has since been excavated to include an experimental mushroom-growing room, an underground chicken coup, and also includes basics like a bed, a crafting table, some chests, and some furnaces. South Arm Night Retreat has had a strong rampart built around it to keep out all but Giant Spiders, and was the staging area for stripping the cavern to it's east (originally called East Cave as mentioned in this journal entry, but now called Wurm Cavern, as a result of the discovery in this journal entry). Deep South Retreat During one of the initial deep explorations by the main character of the journal, Deep South Retreat was set up as a night time retreat in the snowy hills just south of South Arm. It rests on the edge of a frozen lake, and sits at the entrance to a large underground cavern network... one of many in Grifwald. Deep South Retreat has the beginnings of a road leading back to Home Pool from it, and also a half-built rail line leads from South Arm Night Retreat to it. Plans to complete this network are underway, but the main character has currently been distracted by trying to discover why the villagers in surrounding villages are mysteriously dissapearing. I really couldn't ask for more from this atcrile. Wurm Cavern (formerly known as East Cave) Wurm Cave (previously referred to as East Cave as a result of the discovery in this journal entry) is one of the first major caverns discovered by CSGdesign. Wurm Cavern was one of the richest caverns CSGdesign discovered while playing in Grifwald. The gold and especially diamond that was stripped out of this cavern was well in excess of any other cavern so far. The natural cavern opens up to an abandoned mine at the back, and it was in one of these mines that the main character discovered a blue scrawl on the wall that said "wurm". In the journal this created such a phobic response that not only did the main character never return to Wurm Cavern again, but also built Grifwald Tower some distance away to deal with an urge to get as high up and away from the depths where the discovery was made as possible. For this reason there are probably a great many riches still down in as-yet unexplored mines in Wurm Cavern, and potentially whatever the scrawl "wurm" refers to, too. Whether this is some sort of creature, it's home, evidence of it's passing, or a complete misunderstanding is currently unknown. The journal does not yet clarify what exactly "wurm" is, only that it brought a phobic response and night-terrors to the main character. North Ravine Between Beach Cave and The Observatory, North Ravine was stumbled onto by accident, and nearly resulted in a fatal fall... the entrance is a tiny concealed opening that falls all the way to the base of a huge ravine. North Ravine was the least resource-laden cavern that the main character has discovered so far... in fact beyond coal and few small patches of iron, North Ravine had virtually no other resources in it at all. FEARBREAK HARBOUR The mouth of a river immediately east of Home Pool, Fearbreak Harbour was so named because it was discovered on the first day after spending an entire night armed and battling the night-mob, instead of hiding away inside Home Pool while the night passed. This represented a significant milestone for the main character, and so Fearbreak Harbour was named. Fearbreak Harbour was initially quite a large expanse of water to cross, but this was overcome after a few game years with a thin ground-level railway line bridge of dirt and stone. This rail-way line was the beginnings of a line between Home Pool and the distant Lidstmere Village. The bridge and rail-line became obsolete (and was ripped up) many game-years later with the construction of Fearbreak Bridge... currently the largest bridge to date built in Grifwald. MOUNT GRIFWALD The first mountain discovered by the main character during an initial exploration phase, Mount Grifwald ''is a small mountain tucked in the jungle just west of ''Home Pool. It was chosen as the site to build Grifwald Tower, as it was both high altitude and also very close to the security of Home Pool (which represented the main character's "safe zone" at that point in the journal). Grifwald Tower '' Grifwald Tower, built at the summit of Mount Grifwald, is currently both the highest and largest structure built by the main character of the journal. The tower was built out of a motivation of fear in response to an underground discovery in Wurm Cavern which lead to a phobic response. The main character retreated for the first time away from exploring and returned to the state of fear that existed during the first week of finding himself in 'Grifwald' surrounded by hostile night creatures, even though there still has been no evidence to back this fear up beyond a scrawl on the wall of an abandoned mine in 'Wurm Cavern. ''Grifwald Tower'' has had a ''Hellgate'' built in it and has as an indirect result of this become a place for magic, potion brewing, and the collection of various items from ''Hell'' in it. ''Grifwald Tower'' is connected directly to Home Pool via a mostly underground rail-line, which provides a rapid and safe way to travel between the two locations. The rail line tunnel is scarred by a now-repaired crater caused by a single ''Night Prowler'' explosion... the only night mob that ever appeared in the rail-line. Lidstmere Village ''Lidstmere Village'' was the first village that the main character of the Grifwald - an adventure in Minecraft journal discovered... even though it wasn't the closest (the closest being Krafne Village, just south east of South Arm Night Retreat). ''Lidstmere Village'' is a small village built in a hilly coastal peninsula seperated from other neighbouring biomes by ''Lidstmere River''. The main character of the journal has built a rail-line leading to ''Lidstmere'' from Home Pool (by crossing over Fearbreak Harbour and around the coast-line heading eastwards), and has also fenced in the village and surrounded in in ''Hellstone'' fire pits... however the villagers have since mysteriously vanished... suffering the same fate as the villagers in Krafne Village suffered the previous game-year. The cause of these mysterious dissapearances is yet to be discovered. UPPER WESTBAYWILD See also Fa'Shnet'ii The name of the entire coast-line east of Lidstmere Village, ''Upper Westbaywild'' is the shoreline stretching for an even greater distance east than ''Lidstmere Peninsula '' is from Home Pool. It was name Westbaywild because safety was to the west, and it was total wilderness for mile after mile with no other sign of life beyond Lidstmere. ''Upper Westbaywild'' has only been traveled once by the main character during his distant eastwards exploration which resulted in being cindered in a cave and re-spawning back at ''Home Pool'' (back before he'd discovered how to make a bed). As a result of the days and days worth of travel this trip represents, this journey has never been made again. CSGdesign has since forgotten what treasure chests and cavern networks were out that way that weren't journaled, and a new trip east would be almost as full of discovery as the first one... except this time there would be caverns and landmarks already noted with torches. The main character intends to make this trip (and other more distant exploratory trips) in the future, but is currently occupied with strengthening the network around ''Home Pool'' and connected locations, and needs to gather enough diamond to be able to afford to make a new set of diamond ''weapons'' and maybe even armour for the first time. Krafne Village The village of ''Krafne is the closest to Home Pool, but was discovered after Lidstmere. It sits just south west of South Arm Night Retreat, and is about the same size as Lidstmere Village. The main character of the journal built a large stone wall around the entire perimeter of the village many game-years ago to keep the night creatures away, as a way of building trust and respect with the villagers. Despite this, however, the villagers have since dissapeared without a trace, leaving a ghost town. No clues have been left behind to explain their dissapearance. Illium Range An area of huge upheaval, gravity-defying mountains, and even floating islands rotating slowly in the air, the Illium Range'' is a place of magik that is still not fully understood by the main character of the journal. The character has rationalised that these mountains must contain some as-yet undiscovered mineral that repels gravity, and has called this mineral "Illium", hence the name of the ranges. Twin Upheaval Two huge mountains opposite each other of approximately the same size, standing out of an otherwise reasonably rolling landscape. Both masses have had a small retreat built on top of them by the main character, but are yet to be properly built up or linked into the main transportation network, as they represent an oddity but without any real discovered value yet. THE WYLDS The wylds are mostly areas that have been glimpsed in the distance but not actually explored or had specific names assigned to them. PRAF'KTA The foreign empire encountered by the main character in game year 75 after returning east along a route traveled some 70 game years earlier. ''Praf'Kta'' was first encountered at the fortress of'' Fa'shnet'ii'', where the main character was welcomed into the group of people before being assigned to assist the Praf'ktans with passifying the local night-mobs in the cavern networks attached to the ravine which ''Fa'shnet'ii'' had been built within. ''Praf'kta'' is also the name of the ''Emporer'' of the nation called ''Praf'kta''... the Praf'ktans make no distinction between their Nation and their ''Emporer'' - they are one and the same. Fa'Shnet'ii See also Upper Westbaywild ''Fa'Shnet'ii'' is the name given to the fortress built within Upper Westbaywild by the people of ''Praf'kta''. These people moved into the ravine some time after the main character discovered the ravine, and when he returned in that direction some 70 game years later. ''Fa'shnet'ii'' is the northern-most outpost built by the empire of ''Praf'kta'', and represents a significant move by these people towards what they call the ''Wurm Gate'', in a foretold move to attempt to prevent the ''Breaking'''. ''This page is under construction... more Key Locations to come! Why not get involved? Make an edit!